Who do you think you are?
by darveysoutlawqueen
Summary: Initially based on Christina Perri's "Jar of hearts". OQ AU, where Robin is The Dark King of the Sherwood Forest and Regina is a bandit/bartender in one of the villages part of the Kingdom. She will make him look at things from a different perspective, and him? Maybe he will make her too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was listening to Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts" and decided to write an OQ One-Shot based on it. But... It ended up being this probably multi-chapter OQ story!**

 **PS: I'd love your feedback!**

* * *

 ** _Robin was the Dark King of the Sherwood Forest, feared for his ruthlessness and cruelty, he was such an evil thing that he even enjoyed going through the villages of his kingdom disguised as a peasant to hear about how much people despised him._**

One day in the middle of one of his famous outings, he got into a tavern, where as usual, people talked about him and his evil ways. Everyone criticized him and expressed their hatred for his governance, everyone but the waitress of the tavern. She was a girl of humble appearance, dressed in old clothes, but with a dignified beauty of pure royalty.

-I understand that you all attack the king, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe there is a reason for him to be like that? She said, and hearing these words made something move inside Robin, something that he thought lost a long time ago.

-No, I don't know why you defend him so, Regina, we have never even seen his face! Or have you?

She looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. This made him shout louder at her.

-That's it, you know him and that's why you defend him! Tell me! How much did he pay you to be with you?

-Of course not! How could I have seen him if he always has his Hood on? Also I have never been to the Palace, and I will not let you insult me that way, she said furiously.

-What I mean is, no one is evil just because, something must have happened to him.

 _Robin could not help but let a small smile come to his lips at those words, the kindness in her heart was doing things to him that were long thought impossible._

-I would like you to defend me with the force that you defend him! Said the man and took her by the arm and pulled her to him.

-Let me go, Sherrif! She told him pushing him, as she spat on his face, but he was stronger and still tried to kiss her. The other men who were with him only made fun of her.

So that's when Robin felt something come over him, and walked through the crowd shouting:

-Let her go, you jerk! And gave him punch that left him on the floor.

-Who are you, why do you protect her? Don't you see she's a simple bartender!

-I don't think you want to know, he answered with hoarse voice that sounded like a growl.

The sheriff stood up from the ground and tried to hit Robin, but with a flick of his hand he made him fly to the nearest wall.

Everyone was screaming in horror.

-It's the Dark King , it's Robin Hood!

-That's right, it's me! And the next time I hear that you were bothering Regina, it will get much worse, he said forming a fireball in the palm of his hand.

Everyone, including the Sheriff, was in horror and ran out of the tavern.

He ran to help Regina get up, but she just looked at him terrified. When he saw that, he tried to approach her to help her, but she got up and walked away from him.

-Why are you running from me? I thought you didn't hate me like the others!

-I don't hate you, but it does not mean that I agree with your way of doing things!

-I was just trying to help, if you didn't notice this man could have hurt you!

-I had everything under control, she said haughtily.

-Why are you doing this! Do you want to make me feel guilty about the one good thing I've done in my life! Robin said.

-Because now, thanks to your "good deed" I have no job, and soon will have nothing to eat and will have steal again and I don't want to! She said angry.

-What do you mean by not having a job? What is this then? He said, pointing around the tavern where they were.

-Honestly, do you think that someone would want to hire me after thinking I have to do with you?

Realizing the truth in her words, Robin bowed his head and said:

-I'm sorry.

-Apology accepted, but that doesn't give me anything to eat, does it? She said, raising an eyebrow.

-I suppose not, but perhaps there's something I can do, I'm the King!

It was unbelievable, she had awakened in him the need to worry about someone else who was not himself.

-I know, come to the Palace, with me! To… keep me company!

-No, no, of course not! I told you I do not hate you, but I do not like you! I could never live with you.

-Then I take it, you rather die of hunger...

-I didn't say that either, she replied somewhat annoyed.

-Then come with me, he said again.

-I said no! She insisted

-Well, gotta go, see you soon, Regina.

-How are you so sure?

-Because I'm the king, I can see you whenever I want. Also, if you do not return because you starve, you will return for this, he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her with all his passion.

 _Inexplicably Regina also let go with the kiss, which made her feel things she did not know about, but when she opened her eyes to look at him and respond to his proposal, he was not there, instead there was a cloud of purple smoke after which appeared the a rose of the same color. She took it in her hands and looked around, wondering if the King was right, and she would end up going with him._

* * *

 **Hope you like it,**

 **Love, Patricia**


	2. Only you can save me

_**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii lovely readers! I have no excuse for being this late, so... Enojy! And do leave feedback if you can!**_

* * *

Several days later, Robin was in his castle looking out the balcony and could not keep his mind from going to Regina. That beautiful girl, who knowing that he was the king, had dared to challenge him. Coming from someone else, this would have made him very furious, but it was as if she managed to disable his defenses and make him feel like he really was underneath all that darkness. The thought of this, put a smile on his lips and quietly made him wonder if he would ever see her again.

She meanwhile, was about to make a decision that would change her life forever.

Despite the incident of days ago, she had continued with her job in the tavern. But never again being the same. The hostile attitude of the customers and the owner had become unbearable.

"Regina! How many times have I got to tell you, it is your duty to do whatever the costumer ask for?" Said the owner approaching her in a threatening tone-

-You pay me to serve drinks in this place, not for being a whore! She replied defiantly.

This drew the ire of the man who grabbed her strongly by the arm and led her to the back of the tavern where he tried to force himself on her. Assaulting her with words and lustful eyes, he shouted: "You'll see, you'll see what you'll get, you insolent bitch!" While he is trying to undress her and silence her screams.

Regina was desperately looking around, for something to help her escape. And then she saw it, a bottle made of thick glass, slightly arching her neck , she managed to move a little backwards and grab it. When she could take in her hand, she did not think twice and hit him hard in the head, then ran to the door as fast as she could, and when she was there looked back again and could only see blood, much blood surrounding the man . Then she ran aimlessly and as fast as she could as tears blurred her vision. She ran until her legs could not keep going and made her fall under a tree.

For several minutes, she just stood there, sitting, thinking of nothing. And that's when it started to rain, and rain mixed with her tears, washing her body and soul. she closed her eyes and turned to feel the gentle caress of the water on her face, and then thought of him, Robin, and his kiss, the way it had been so like rain on her lips roaming over her skin that day. And to her surprise, inadvertently she found herself wanting to see him again.

"I do not understand how someone so cruel can produce this feeling in me. I want to see you, Robin. I need to see you." She dared to say out loud.

And like magic, a voice was heard behind her saying:

"You called milady?" As he watched her, smiling.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him and stood on her feet.

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

Robin looked at her with eyes full of more tenderness than he ever thought possible. Until his eyes reached her arms and saw the bruises she had in them. Hence his eyes turned dark and full of rage.

"What happened Regina? Who did this to you? I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands!" He said in a growl.

At first Regina she was frightened by his reaction, but then realized that it was his way of protecting her, and approached him, taking his face in her hands and saying softly. "No Robin, forget it, it is already behind us, plus I do not want to think about that. Let's think about the proposal you made me. Is it still on? "

Hearing these words from her, made Robin calm down and he said happy:

"You mean you thought of what I said ... about living with me?"

"I think that if I'm asking if you remember it because I do..." she answered with a grin.

He walked around her with a smug smile.

"Ha! You see I was right? I told you if you did not come back because of hunger, you'd come back for my kisses."

He could not see her bite her lip at the mention of that kiss.

"Kiss? I did not even remember we had kissed?" she replied raising an eyebrow.

He turned and said: "Oh no, do not worry milady, we can solve that right now!" Then he kissed her again, with all his passion as the rain danced on their bodies.

When they parted, she outlined his face with her lips gently. He rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"What do you say? You remember now?"

Regina smiled shyly, as she walked away from him to look into his eyes.

"I don't understand ... How can you kill hundreds of innocent people and yet be so tender with me? It's crazy!"

"What I feel for you, Regina, is crazy! It's as if all my desire for revenge, pain, disappeared when I look into your eyes." Robin replied, running a hand through his hair, confused.

"I can't I want to believe you speak the truth, but I can't , the mere thought of sharing my life with someone like you, terrifies me!"

"You're the only one who can save me from the darkness, Regina please!" Robin begged.

"What if one day you wake up thinking that I'm not enough for you and go back to being the same? To kill, destroy! I would never forgive myself!"

He looked at her with an indescribable sadness in his eyes, losing hope.

"Let me show that it will not be like that!" He said in a whisper.

She approached him again, stroking his face with her fingers. But walked away, when a memory full of pain invaded her mind

 _There was fire everywhere and many people ran desperate, screaming and crying. Robin's Black Knights were killing mercilessly, Regina and Emma had hidden with her young son Henry in a cave, which Neal, Emma's husband, had led them into, to protect them, while trying to distract the guards . A few minutes passed and the voice of Neal was heard giving a chilling scream, Regina ran to his assistance and then saw him lying lifeless with a sword piercing his body. The pain she felt seeing her friend on the floor made her fall crying. Then Emma hearing her sobs left the cave and saw him too, then they embraced and cried with little Henry, who also wept despite being too young to understand that he became fatherless. Shortly after Emma and Henry left the Enchanted Forest with Rumplestiltskin's help, leaving Regina alone in the world._

In her trance, as in dreams, Regina heard the voice of Robin, who called softly: "Regina, Regina ..."

"No Robin, because of you I'm alone, because of you I have no family! Get away from me and don't look for me anymore!" He said as she walked away from him running.

"Regina, don't go! Don't do this, give me a chance! Don't let the darkness consume me! Reginaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

As she ran, she felt a pain that tore her soul, because even though she was inexplicably drawn to Robin, it was very difficult to accept that she had fallen in love with the person who had done more damage to her in her life.

* * *

 _ **Hugs,**_

 _ **Patricia**_


	3. The Letter

_**a/n: hello hello! I know it's been quite a while. So to all of you that are still here... THANK YOUUUU!**_

 _ **Love you lots!  
**_

I only own the plot!

* * *

It had been weeks since the encounter in the rain, but neither of them seemed to have moved on from that day mentally. Although both pretended to continue with their lives and activities, in the end, when the tiredness and sadness kicked and made them sleep, their dreams were filled with each other, that if they managed to reach it, because what usually happened was that both looked at ceiling, recreating in their mind what happened that day in the woods until the sun announced the arrival of a new dawn, where they would not be together either.

One of those nights, Robin tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep, so he decided to get up to walk around the Palace, to see if that could soothe some of the voices that dominated his mind that told him he had lost Regina because of his selfishness, his mania for inflicting pain at all costs.

 _"Robin you're a jerk, you will never be happy, because she will never forgive you,  
Regina would not love someone like you, you're a murderer who does not care about anything but yourself"_

And it was there when he realized he was thinking about something he had long forgotten, _love,_ it was something that had never crossed his mind again ... since Marian.

He wanted Regina's love! But how would he get if for so long the only thing that he could inspire in others was terror?

"I know! All women likes gifts, she cannot be the exception! I'll give you everything! There will not be anything you want you won't have, and you'll love me, I know!"

With the thought to have found the solution, he went back to his room and then, he could fall sleep.

* * *

The next day he was to meet with his Black Knights to delimitate the areas they would visit in the next Royal Tour. Also, as he always did once a month, he would receive a visit from his mentor and personal friend Sir Archibald Hopper, who Robin saw as his own consciousness, as he was the only one who sometimes managed to make him reason and avoid to do more disasters than necessary.

After the meeting with the Knights, he was in his office and received the announcement that Archie had arrived, so they let him in.

"Let him in" he replied, without looking up to the servant who said it.

Archie thanked him with a nod and entered the room.

"Robin"

They greeted each other.

His friend watched him in detail, without saying a word, until Robin asked:

¨Did you come to see my face or do you job? ¨

"That's what I'm doing, I look and I notice something different about you ... ¨

Robin raised an eyebrow in surprise at his friend's response.

"Robin tell me, is there something I should know? ¨

"Maybe ... but first tell me, what do you see different in me? ¨

"Your look different, less ... EMPTY"

Robin smiled slightly thinking about Regina.

"There's someone in my life "said-more to himself-than to Archie

Archie got up from where he was sitting, and smiling he said:

"I knew it! You finally listened to me! ¨

"Don't get too happy, she doesn't love me" he confessed sadly.

The counselor looked surprised by the ease with which he said it, it was not typical of him to accept anything other than his will. But he decided not to press and rather let him tell him the facts at his own pace.

"Want to tell me?" Archie invited him cautious.

"Some time ago, in one of my trips to the kingdom, I went to a tavern where people for a change, spoke ill of me, except for her, that intrigued me and I decided to pay attention, when I did I felt something I thought long forgotten for me. When her eyes connected with mine, was as if something was screaming at me that's what I was born to. An argument raised over her and I ran to help her, obviously, they all ran away, but she did not. She stayed to know why I had done it, and we discussed a little, because she did not appreciate my help, or so I thought ... then I kissed her, and from that day I can't stop thinking about it ... ¨

When Robin finished, he met with Archie that looked very surprised by that story, because it was nothing like Robin.

"But I do not understand why you say she doesn't want you?" Archie said, genuinely puzzled.

"Because when we met again, although she admitted that something very strong draws her to me, she also told me she could never be with me ... ¨

"And did she tell you why?" He asked his friend again, on the verge of exasperation.

Robin was distracted and looking at his fingers, remembering that moment…

"Because I took all she had, her family. They were victims of one of my attacks on villages. - He paused- so she ended up alone. The truth is I do understand she doesn't want to love me, I would not either" he said sad.

"I understand. But I also see that you are willing to admit your mistakes for her, or am I wrong" The Counselor asked carefully.

"No, you're not wrong, I feel... I could be different for her, leave it all behind, try to be happy…"

Archie looked at him wide-eyed and in disbelief that it was Robin who said those words, love, happiness. It had been a really long time since he heard them in his vocabulary.

"So that's just why you should do everything possible to be with her, or at least make her give you a chance. When one is lucky enough to find that person you would risk all that has been and all that is for, one fights Robin, relentlessly, because I assure you that if you don't the doubt of what could have been, won't let you live."

"What part of "she doesn't want to see me" don't you understand?"

"None" -he replied nonchalantly- she may not want to see you, but maybe something of yours she does. Why don't you write to her? As if you were in front of her, say it all, play your last card, and if after that she remains reluctant, then let it be."

"You think?" Robin couldn't help saying with some hope in his voice.

"What I believe is that you should do what your heart tells you, which you must always remember is still talking to you even when you insist on ignoring it."

And with that, Archie stood up and left the place leaving Robin alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Regina was in the forest, gathering wood to carry to the small abandoned cottage that has served as a home to her for a few years, when suddenly she was back in the place where she had seen Robin for the last time. Thinking about how things ended between them, she could not help it and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it and told herself:

"its better this way, we are too different."

And she kept going.

* * *

After much thought, Robin decided to follow the advice of his friend and try again with Regina.

He began writing the letter three times and nothing seemed good enough ... until he found the words that felt right.

"Dear Regina ...

I know that anything I do or say won't be enough for you to forgive me for all the harm I have inflicted on you, and others, and I want you to know that is not what I want with this letter. This is just an opportunity I'm giving myself to follow my heart which I had forgotten I had, it is something that I will always be grateful to you for, no matter what happens, because you've inspired me to think of someone other than myself, something I did not think could ever happen again. But, if I'm doing this it is to try to make you see my "other side" to call it somehow, if there is one, I want you to know that not a single day goes by where I don; regret of what I've done, but I cannot help it because it's what I am. What would I be without my anger? Weak, and I can't live that way. Still, I would like to recognize that for a brief moment, you made me feel that it could change, you gave me the greatest gift a human being can give to another ... Hope and therefore I will never forget what you did in my life.

I must admit that it has also been a challenge to know you, because nobody never dared to question my wishes, but it is precisely that what attracted me to you, your strength, character and incomparable beauty. Stunning in every way. I hope to see you someday, if you decide not to get to me, and that the day our paths meet again, you've been happy.

Thanks for the love,

Robin. "

After writing the letter Robin read it several times before folding and putting it into an envelope stamped with his seal. When he did, he put a spell on it that made it go wherever Regina was.

* * *

Regina was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, a little sad, because although she hated to admit it, she missed Robin, when suddenly an envelope with the royal seal of a lion crest appeared by her side. She looked around, but saw nothing. She took it in her hand and opened it, very impressed to see that it was a letter from Robin, as she read it she could not help shedding some tears, it felt very special to know, she made him feel all those things.

"I cannot believe someone like you could feel this for me. You're so different from what I thought maybe you do deserve a chance ... In the end, we all deserve a second chance."

Regina read the letter again and again, wandering by in the small space she called home.

"I'll show you will not be weak without your anger Robin, you'll be happy."

And with that, she made her way to the dark castle, there was no time to lose.

* * *

 _ **See you later!**_

 _ **-Patricia**_

 _ **PS: Please review if it's not much trouble and remember English is not my first language & all mistakes are my own.  
**_


End file.
